O Soldado Perfeito
by Chibi Shini-chan
Summary: Na casa dos pilotos o tempo se fecha...O motivo, Heero Yui vai embora.Mas Duo não vai deixar isso barato e vai tentar impedi-lo.Será que ele consegue?
1. Um dia de chuva

Um dia de chuva  
  
A casa dos pilotos Gundam estava escura, um silêncio total a ocupava, até que Duo chega e estranhando aquele clima pesado pergunta "Ei, Quatre! O que esta acontecendo aqui?por acaso alguém morreu?"  
  
"Duo...é o Heero"  
  
"Tá, mas o que tem o Heero?"  
  
"Ele vai......embora"  
  
A expressão na face de Duo muda por completo "Esperai você só pode estar brincando, como assim ir embora?"  
  
"Foi o que ele disse..."  
  
"Mas como ir embora?Ele não pode ir embora assim de uma hora para outra.Pode?"  
  
"Me parece que pode..."  
  
"Ora isso é um absurdo! Eu vou falar com ele, você vai ver Quatre daqui a pouco eu resolvo tudo e desço aqui com o Heero fazendo ele pedir desculpas para todos"  
  
Duo subiu a escada confiante de que ele iria falar com Heero e tudo ia voltar ao normal.Quando entra em seu quarto se depara com um garoto frio, seus olhos não refletiam mais nada, perecia que estava com raiva de si mesmo.O garoto estava arrumando as malas, apesar de já ter visualizado Duo na porta ele não fala uma palavra se quer.Duo percebe que sua presença estava sendo ignorada, mas nem se importa com isso, afinal numa situação como aquela ele não iria se importar com uma coisa tão idiota como essa.  
  
"Oh Heero, eu posso saber que historia é essa de você ir embora?"  
  
Heero não olha para na cara de Duo e continua arrumando as malas"Historia nenhuma, eu estou indo embora não estava vendo?"  
  
"To vendo sim"Duo diz em um tom meio irônico  
  
"Então o que você quer mais?"  
  
Duo estava começando a ficar irritado com aquela situação, pois pela voz de Heero ele parecia falar serio.Duo ficou observando Heero arrumar suas roupas, e suas coisas, tirando tudo o que lhe pertencia do quarto que os dois dividiam aquilo foi agoniando Duo.Não isso não é possível o Heero não pode ir embora.É isso ai ele não vai embora,não mesmo.  
  
Duo que estava com a cabeça baixa a levanta de repente. "Heero eu posso saber o por que você vai embora?"  
  
"Eu recebi um chamado"  
  
"Recebeu um chamado?Quer dizer que ti deram a missão de morar em outro lugar?"  
  
"É"  
  
"Ahhh Heero você só pode estar brincando."  
  
"Não, eu não estou"  
  
Cada palavra que Heero dava o coraçãozinho de Duo diminuía mais e mais, parecia que tinha uma mão apertando cada vez mais seu peito.  
  
Duo fica sem palavras, Heero realmente parecia que estava falando serio.Duo fica meio que de boca aberta tentando digerir as palavras de Heero.Até que uma explosão de fúria passa dentro de Duo, já que ele não havia conseguido digerir as palavras de Heero.  
  
"COMO ASSIM UMA MISSÃO DE IR EMBORA?ISSO É RIDICULO!É IMPOSSIVEL EXISTIR UMA MISSÃO ASSIM!!"  
  
Ao ouvir os berros de Duo, Heero se levanta parando de fazer suas coisas, ele ainda olhando para sua mala respira fundo tentando manter a calma. "Olha Duo...você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida por tanto, saia daqui"  
  
"Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me explicar isso direito!"  
  
Heero se vira e olhando para Duo, tenta manter a calma novamente.  
  
"A organização pela qual eu trabalho mandou eu ir embora..."  
  
"Ir embora? ir embora?Será que é a única coisa que você sabe dizer?  
  
"ELES ME DESPEDIRAM MERDA!"Duo se assusta um pouco com a mudança do tom de voz de Heero.  
  
"Mas...por que?"  
  
Heero realmente não queria ter tocado nesse assunto, mas pensando melhor era a ultima vez que iria ver Duo mesmo, então em consideração a amizade que eles tinham era melhor mesmo falar a verdade, pelo menos para Duo.Heero abaixa a cabeça desviando um olhar direto. "Eles disseram que o desempenho de pilota era patético, em comparação ao que eu era antes.E por isso vão me mandar para uma base espacial, pra que eu seja treinado, e me tornar um Soldado Perfeito novamente"  
  
Duo ficou paralisado literalmente, parecia que todos os seus sentidos tinham se apagado.Não, não é possível isso não é verdade, por que ?Depois de que Heero disse, Duo agora acreditava, Heero iria realmente embora.Duo pegou fôlego se aproximou de Heero encostando sua mão em seu ombro, tentando não gaguejar.  
  
"Mas qua quanto tempo esse trei...namento vai durar, um mês?dois meses?"  
  
"Bom na verdade, eu nunca mais vou poder voltar, e nem vou poder receber visitas, pois de acordo com eles certas pessoas e certa distrações podem me prejudicar"  
  
"Ora Heero nunca diga nunca, essa é uma palavra muito forte sabia?Dos olhos de Duo começavam a brotar algumas lagrimas, mas ele as segura bem firme.  
  
"Duo...eu só estou sendo realista, mais nada"Duo abre um pequeno sorriso no rosto."Então você quer dizer que é essa é a ultima vez que nós vamos nos ver?" Duo já sabia qual iria ser a resposta, afinal estava na cara.Mas que droga por que eu tinha que perguntar isso?Ele sabia que com a resposta de Heero ele iria se magoar ainda mais, mas uma pequena chama de esperança dizia ao contraio, e foi por essa pequena chama que ele foi incentivado a fazer a pergunta.  
  
"Obvio que sim"  
  
Maldita esperança, as palavras de Heero soavam dentro de Duo como agulhas espetando tudo o que via pela frente.Duo não se agüentou e começou a chorar e chorava e chorava de soluçar.Duo abaixa a cabeça e tenta tampar o rosto com um dos braços.Heero a sua frente não sabia o que fazer.Duo chorava tanto mais tanto que Heero até sentiu pena do garoto.Mas afinal, por que chora tanto assim , será que ele gosta tanto assim de mim?Heero se lembra de uma coisa e sente aliviado por nunca a ter contado para Duo, por que se contasse com certeza ele iria se sentir bem pior,Bom a verdade era que de uma certa forma a culpa de Heero ter sido mandado embora, fora de Duo.Pois era ele a causa de Heero ter decaído como piloto.Sempre que Heero tinha que fazer algum relatório Duo o atrapalhava, também muitas vezes Duo de criancice armava alguma coisa para Heero faltar em suas missões até sabotar o Gundam Wing ele já tinha, claro que não por maldade, nunca que Duo imaginou uma situação dessa, ele fazia isso porque além de querer chamar a atenção de Heero, já que este não dava a mínima para o americano, ele gostava de ver Heero irritado, só isso.  
  
Quanto mais Duo chorava, mais ele chorava no fundo no fundo ele mesmo tomou consciência de que era o culpado por Heero ter sido demitido, e agora além de tudo estava com raiva de si mesmo, o que o dava mais vontade de chorar.Duo ia se aproximando de Heero bem devagar, e quando Heero foi se dar conta Duo já havia o abraçado, Heero meio sem jeito devolve o abraço.A blusa de Heero estava ficando quase encharcada com as lágrimas do americano.  
  
"Hee..e..ro por favor não vai em em...bo..bo...ra"  
  
Heero não sabia o que falar e tinha o que falar?Claro que não, mas Heero começou a ficar irritado.E se Duo estivesse fazendo toda essa ceninha só pra sacaniar ele.E se ele estivesse fingindo como muitas vezes.Essas idéias começaram a rondar a cabeça de Heero e começaram a fazer sentido.Convencido de que Duo estava fingindo Heero começa a ficar mais irritado "Mais que droga Duo!Sai daqui!"  
  
Heero empurra Duo e o joga longe.Duo arregala os olhos vermelhos e inchados ficando sem entender. "Heero para com isso..."  
  
"Olha Duo eu estou cansado de você me fazer de besta e me prejudicar com esses seus fingimentos e---"  
  
Heero mau terminou de falar Duo gruda m sua perna ficando de joelhos para ele"Por favor Heero me perdoa, por favor..."  
  
Duo desaba a chorar novamente, Heero fica comovido tirando da cabeça que Duo estava fingindo.  
  
"Duo eu..."  
  
Heero se abaixa devagar e levanta Duo.Duo levanta a cabeça olhando nos olhos de Heero.  
  
"Heero...por favor eu suplico não vai embora."  
  
Heero corresponde o olhar "Duo eu sinto muito mas, eu vou ter que ir embora  
  
"Para Heero! Você não vai embora."  
  
"Duo eu já disse eu vou e não tem jeito"  
  
"Pra que você vai?Pra se tornar o Soldado Perfeito?Ora Heero você não precisa disso."  
  
"Duo esse é meu destino e nada vai poder muda-lo"  
  
"E desde quando você acredita em destino?"  
  
"Duo não seja teimoso"  
  
"É você que é um idiota Heero"  
  
Algumas lágrimas começam a surgir do rosto de Duo que fica triste novamente, porém Heero tem uma idéia e corre até sua mala.  
  
Duo se aproxima com curiosidade "Heero o que você esta fazendo?"  
  
Heero fecha a mala pegando alguma coisa "O que é isso que tem na sua mão?"  
  
"Duo você poderia me fazer um favor?"  
  
"Claro"  
  
"Então feche os olhos e abra as mãos"  
  
"Ta e agora?"  
  
"Agora eu vou colocar na sua mão um presente para você, e sempre que você quiser ter alguma lembrança de mim olhe pra isso"  
  
"Isso que você colocou na minha é.... seu?"Duo fala com um meio sorriso entre os lábios.  
  
"Sim, eu achei isso há muito tempo atrás antes mesmo de me tornar piloto e desde então eu sempre tenho o guardado comigo pra onde quer que eu vá."  
  
"Agora posso abrir os olhos?"  
  
"Não.Conte até trinta e então abra"  
  
Duo estava até esquecendo de que Heero ia embora e estava bem animadinho com essa história de fechar os olhos.  
  
"Começo a contar agora?"  
  
"Não apenas quando eu disser já"  
  
Duo estava muito ansioso e impaciente.Heero olha para o rosto de Duo pela a ultima vez e passa as costas de sua mão sobre sua bochecha.  
  
"E agora pode?"  
  
"Calma espera........já!"  
  
"Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito"  
  
Duo resolve dar uma espiada, ele se assusta quando vê que nem Heero nem suas malas estavam mais no quarto.Duo fica paralisado até que ouve a porta de saída se abrindo "HEERO!"Num completo desespero ele sai correndo, em seu rosto não paravam de sair lágrimas.Duo desce as escadas como uma bomba.Ele sai de casa e encontra Heero entrando em um táxi. "HEERO NÃO!!!"O táxi começa a se mover Duo corre atrás do táxi com toda a sua força "HEERO VOLTE, POR FAVOR HEE--"  
  
Duo tropeça e cai de cara no asfalto com o rosto sangrando ele mau acredita no que estava acontecendo "RO..."Duo vê a imagem do táxi sumindo cada vez mais até desaparecer por completo "NÃO..."Duo desaba a chorar no asfalto lágrimas e sangue se confundem em seu rosto.Com os olhos embaçados ele abre a mão e vê a única coisa que restará de Heero, um broche de asas e nele escrito Wing.Duo acaricia o broche e o aperta contra seu peito, como querendo que o broche sarasse a dor que estava sentindo.O tempo se fecha e começa a chover, gotas de chuvas, lágrimas e sangue, tudo se confunde no rosto de Duo. Amizade, saudade, amor, ódio, esperança, tristeza e solidão dentro de Duo todos esses sentimentos se confundiam também.E lá Duo permaneceu abraçado com seu broche e esperando por uma pessoa que não viria mais.  
  
  
  
*Continua  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentários da Autora  
  
  
  
Oi gente ^-^  
  
  
  
Essa fan fic é um pouquinho diferente das outras que eu fiz, ela ta um pouco mais....triste, acho que o contrário, das outras.Na verdade faz tempo que eu tava querendo fazer uma fic assim.Bom espero que esteja legal.GENTE por favor, não se esqueçam dos comentários _  
  
  
  
by Chibi Shini-chan 


	2. As eternas estrelas

As eternas estrelas  
  
Depois de ter sido arrastado por Quatre e Trowa para dentro de casa, Duo estava em seu quarto. Ele estava sentado na cama de Heero, encolhido em um canto; para sua felicidade, Heero havia esquecido uma almofada que o pertencia. Na almofada, que ainda era possível sentir o cheiro de seu antigo dono, Duo se encontrava abraçado, como se aquele objeto fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Duo ainda estava ensopado; e tremia, tremia muito -de frio e de medo-, a idéia de que nunca mais poderia ver Heero estava torturando-o, afinal, ele acabaria morrendo de saudades do companheiro. Duo adorava ter sempre a presença de Heero por perto; ele se sentia mais seguro, mais forte e mais alegre. Heero. Agora a imagem de Heero veio a sua mente; Duo não sabia porque gostava tanto assim de Heero, não sabia mesmo o porque, mas sempre achou Heero uma pessoa muito especial. Não sei... acho que Heero tinha um olhar especial, claro que quando não tava de mau humor. Duo deu uma risadinha tímida, quando se lembrou de algo: os dois estavam trancados em um quarto bem pequeno, escuro e quente, por causa de uma missão. Não era exatamente um quarto, e sim um beco, porque era tão pequeno que eles tinha de ficar deitados. Eles estavam prestes a serem descobertos; Duo estava ficando com um frio gelado na barriga, e por isso, inconscientemente ele pegou na mão de Heero, entrelaçando seus dedos aos do parceiro. Duo só foi se dar conta do que tinha feito quando as luzes de acenderam e ele viu Heero, vermelho de vergonha. Acho que foi a primeira vez que Heero dava a mão pra alguém. Não era muita coisa, era apenas um toque de mãos, seus dedos se encaixavam perfeitamente aos de Heero; a mão de Heero era quente e macia e lhe passava confiança; mas quando Duo se lembrava parecia que naquele momento ele estava completo: parecia que dentro dele não faltava mais nada e que ele poderia morrer assim. Algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Duo quando ele lembrou do companheiro, só que de uma outra maneira.  
  
"Heero.... estou sentido sua falta..."  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
Três meses se passaram desde de que Heero havia partido. Duo havia estado semanas e mais semanas triste, mas depois ele pensou: De que vai adiantar eu ficar o dia inteiro chorando?  
  
E foi com esse pensamento que ele comprou um lap-top, apesar de odiar aquela máquina. Assim, ele tentava descobrir de todas as maneiras possíveis, para onde Heero tinha ido. Não foi fácil: ele teve virar espião, sabotar algumas coisas, roubar outras e até virar hacker.  
  
Certo dia, Duo estava em seu quarto ao lap-top; ele encarava a tela super concentrado, dirigindo um olhar de desconfiança para a tela. Mas, de repente, seu olho se arregalou, quase não acreditando no que estava vendo: na tela o nome Heero Yui!Duo abriu a boca, ficando pasmo, e, dando um pulo de felicidade, gritou:  
  
"ACHEIIII!"  
  
Seus olhos transbordavam lágrimas, mas não eram mais lágrimas de tristeza, mas sim de felicidade.  
  
"Finalmente eu consegui! Eu achei!"  
  
Duo não se agüentava de felicidade, desabando no chão e começando a chorar.  
  
"Heero.... finalmente, Heero....." Duo sussurrava em meio a seu pranto.  
  
Ao ouvirem o choro de Duo, os três outros pilotos se dirigiram até seu quarto para saber o que havia ocorrido. Quatre, ao ver Duo no chão, é o primeiro a ir até ele.  
  
"Duo, o que aconteceu?"  
  
"Qua...Quatre...."Duo chorava tanto que mal conseguia falar, o que deixou Quatre e os outros preocupados.  
  
"Duo o que você tem?Me diga por favor."  
  
"Quatre eu achei..."Duo começou a sorrir e a rir e muito. Ao ver essa cena, Quatre ficou mais preocupado que antes. Será que Duo enlouqueceu? Era de se esperar Quatre ter esse tipo de pensamento, afinal não é normal uma pessoa chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Duo, do que você esta falando?"  
  
"Quatre, você não entende? Eu encontrei o Heero!"  
  
Quatre o olhou com espanto.  
  
"Encontrou?!" Afinal, apesar de que todos soubessem que Duo estava a procura de Heero, a muito tempo ninguém suspeitava de que Duo iria acha-lo; claro que ninguém falava isso para o rapaz. Mas era uma coisa praticamente impossível descobrir onde Heero estava, porém, Duo era muito persistente: a vontade de ver Heero novamente era muito forte e foi isso que o incentivou a continuar a procura-lo.  
  
"Sim, Quatre, eu achei, olhe."  
  
Duo se levantou e mostrou o lap-top para Quatre.Trowa e Wu Fei, que estavam até agora na porta do quarto e entraram para conferir se aquilo era realmente verdade, porque era mesmo difícil de acreditar. Todos, após terem lido e conferido que era realmente verdade, ficaram impressionados.  
  
De todos, Wu Fei é o que mais ficou espantado ao perceber a façanha que o americano tinha realizado  
  
"Meu Deus!Duo, como você conseguiu isso?"  
  
Duo abriu um largo sorriso, que expressava toda a felicidade que ele estava sentindo.  
  
"Eu disse pra vocês que ia conseguir, não disse?"  
  
"Realmente Duo, tenho que ti dar os parabéns"  
  
Duo não fala nada apenas abre mais ainda seu sorriso.  
  
Quatre sorri gentilmente para Duo .  
  
"Eu fico feliz por você Duo"  
  
De todos, Trowa é que estava mais intrigado com isso, ao contrário dos outros dois, não dizia nada e não abriu um sorriso se quer. Pelo contrário, estava com o rosto fechado.  
  
"Duo me diga uma coisa..."  
  
"Pode falar."  
  
"Você foi muito inteligente em conseguir esses dados, mas o que vai fazer com isso?"  
  
"Ora que pergunta Trowa....Vou atrás do Heero!"  
  
"Você não vai ser burro o suficiente para ir pra lá...."  
  
"Mas é claro que eu vou!"  
  
"Não seja idiota, Duo! Aquilo é uma fortaleza militar, nunca que você vai conseguir entrar lá, e se conseguir, não vai sair com vida"  
  
Duo, que estava todo sorridente, fechou a cara.  
  
"Cala a boca Trowa! Se eu quiser, eu vou, e ninguém irá me impedir!"  
  
"Você não vai e é pro seu próprio bem!"  
  
Wu Fei olha sério para Duo.  
  
"Olha, Duo, talvez o Trowa tenha razão"  
  
"Duo, talvez seja melhor você esquecer o Heero... " Diz Quatre colocando sua mão no ombro de Duo.  
  
"Ah, mas vocês só podem estar brincando?!"  
  
"Não Duo.... O único que parece estar brincando aqui é você, com essa história maluca de ir atrás do Heero" Trowa lança um olhar sério para Duo.  
  
"Mas era só o que me faltava..... Agora eu tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida para vocês? É a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi na minha vida..."Duo se vira para a janela e, enquanto esta distraído, Trowa pegou seu lap-top e o arremessou contra a parede, destruindo-o completamente. Duo ouviu o barulho assustado, já prevendo o que havia acontecido. Ele se virou e se deparou com seu lep-top e as informações de Heero estraçalhadas. Duo arregalou os olhos quase não acreditando no que viu  
  
"Não é possível....isso é um pesadelo!"  
  
Ele se ajoelhou, recolhendo os destroços do lap-top. Duo começou a chorar compulsivamente. Todo o trabalho que tinha tido, tudo o que fez havia sido destruído. Duo parou de chorar um instante, sua cabeça, que estava baixa, se levantou, e ele dirigiu um olhar de muita raiva para Trowa.  
  
"SEU MALDITO!" Duo pulou no pescoço de Trowa, os dois caem no chão. Quatre e Wu Fei vão atrás deles. Wu Fei segura Duo, que continua esperneando.  
  
"Me solte Wu Fei!Eu vou matar esse desgraçado!"  
  
"Para de se debater Duo! Você esta me machucando"  
  
"Seu maldito! Você não faz idéia com quem se meteu!"Dava para perceber que Duo estava completamente alterado, então sem pensar muito Wu Fei arremessou Duo no seu quarto e Trowa passou a chave, trancando-o lá. Duo, sozinho, ainda gritava de ódio  
  
"Maldito, maldito, MALDITO!!!"  
  
Duo não parava de chorar; ele chorava de ódio e de tristeza, seu coração estava muito machucado. Como eles puderam fazer isso.... comigo?  
  
Quatre ouviu o choro de Duo, ficando com pena do garoto, já que este soluçava de tanto chorar  
  
"Trowa, você não acha que machucamos muito o Duo?"  
  
"Quatre, você sabe como ele é, se não fizéssemos isso, ia ser muito pior."  
  
"Mas acho que você pegou um pouco pesado com ele"Quatre diz deixando lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.  
  
"Você vai ver..... daqui um tempo ele esquece."  
  
"Mas....talvez....Duo tem muita sorte, e talvez ele consiga entrar lá e ....." Trowa se aproximou de Quatre, olhando nos olhos dele.  
  
"Quatre, se Duo realmente fosse para lá, era melhor que fosse morto, antes de se encontrar com Heero"  
  
Quatre não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça ,se lamentado por Duo.  
  
Duo, ainda em seu quarto, chorava e se debatia no chão de ódio. Até que parou, lembrando-se de alguma coisa. Ele arregalou os olhos parando de chorar  
  
"O papel!"  
  
Duo se levantou e correu até o armário; ele abriu uma gaveta, pegando um pequeno papel escrito um endereço. Ao ver o endereço no papel, sem muito esforço, um largo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Duo balançou a cabeça ironicamente  
  
"Ai, Duo.... como você pode esquecer uma coisa dessas?"  
  
O papel continha o endereço da onde Heero se encontrava; Duo já havia descoberto isso antes, o lap-top era apenas uma confirmação. Sem pensar duas vezes Duo vestiu um casaco preto, já que estava um pouco frio, pôs uma mochila nas costas, indo em direção a janela. Ele olhou para o céu, e reparou que essa noite as estrelas estavam mais brilhantes do que de costume.Duo fechou os olhos, sentido uma brisa fria passar por seu rosto.Seu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro, e junto com o arrepio veio uma sensação gelada. Duo sabia que não iria ser fácil chegar até Heero; ele sabia que Trowa estava certo de que era melhor não ir e que, talvez, devesse mesmo esquecer de Heero. Esquecer Heero... era praticamente uma coisa impossível para o garoto de tranças; para ele, Heero era a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Duo ainda não sabia o porque, mas o que sabia é que queria passar o resto vida dele junto a Heero. Seu sentimento pelo piloto Wing era muito forte e nada poderia muda-lo. Duo abriu os olhos quando ele se lembrou de uma outra coisa, ele soltou um suspiro de reprovação para ele mesmo; indo até a cama ele pegou o broche de asinhas.Duo segurou firme o broche, indo em direção a janela novamente: agora, já com uma perna em cima da janela olhou novamente para estrelas com sorriso no rosto, porque quando se sentia sozinho ele sempre se debruçava na janela a olhar aqueles corpos celestes, e elas o confortavam, já que ele sabia que a única ligação que ele tinha com Heero eram as estrelas, e que seja como fosse elas também cobriam o céu de Heero em noites frias como aquela, e ainda que de alguma forma, Heero olhava para mesma estrela que Duo mantinha dentro de seus olhos. Duo pula a janela indo em direção ao garoto que traria sua vida de volta, ou talvez que a tiraria de uma vez por todas...  
  
  
  
*Continua  
  
  
  
Oi gente ^-^  
  
  
  
Espero que estejam gostando da fic...Só um recadinho; Knuckles, muito obrigado por corrigir minha fic, valeu mesmo, te adoro ^-^...E GENTE por favor mandem comentários, ah vai não custa nada...vocês não vão nem perder dois minutinhos do seu tempo, por favor...___ 


	3. O garoto feito de gelo

O garoto feito de gelo  
  
Após a longa e cansativa viajem no espaço, Duo finalmente chegará ao local desejado.Ele olha com espanto a fortaleza.Era enorme, os muros gigantescos, todos de metal, o portão imenso, e concertesa deveria ter alarmes em toda a parte.Não tinha nenhum encanamento, buero, nada que tivesse ligação com a parte interna da fortaleza militar.Duo olha fixamente para o enorme muro metálico. "Meu Deus...como é que eu vou conseguir entrar nesse troço?"Cansado Duo dá um longo suspiro, ele então se encosta no muro e fecha os olhos tentando pensar em um jeito de entrar, mas como a viajem fora cansativa, ele acaba dormindo...  
  
"Não... parem, não!! Não façam isso com o meu Hee-chan.PAREM!!!!" Duo arregala os olhos assustado, seu rosto estava suado, e suas mãos estavam frias.Acabará de ter um pesadelo, sempre tinha pesadelos deste que Heero tinha ido embora, não suportava mais isso.Sonhava coisas horríveis que aconteciam com Heero e sempre no final ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.Duo se levanta a expressão seria no seu rosto mostrava sua determinação e ao mesmo tempo sua magoa.Duo não se importava mais com sua própria vida, o que ele queria era ver Heero novamente, não importava o que iria acontecer com ele, mas que ele iria ver Heero, ele iria.*Eu também queria pegar na sua mão de novo... Hee-chan..* Ao pensar nisso Duo abaixa a cabeça e uma pequena lágrima solitária cai no chão.Quando se ouve o som da frágil lágrima cair e se espatifar no frio e sólido chão, Duo levanta a cabeça voltando a expressão seria de antes, que agora estava mais determinada do que anteriormente, e no fundo de seus olhos dava ainda pra ver um pequeno brilho de esperança.O garoto levanta seu braço até a altura do queixo apertando o punho. "Quer saber...eu não to nem aí, eu vou entrar nessa merda e levar Heero de volta....de qualquer jeito!!" Duo fica frente a frente com o muro, ele o olha com um desafio dentro de seus olhos. "Vamos ver se você é palio para o Deus da Morte!".No mesmo momento que ele fala ele dá um grande pulo no muro, com as unhas ele se fixa na parede do muro e começa a escala-lo, com muita dificuldade, ele ajuda seu corpo com os pés, seu rosto refletia ódio, o garoto estava se dando ao maximo de si para subir.Ele franzi o rosto, quando perceberá que seus dedos estavam sangrando, e suas unhas quebrando, era tanto sua força de vontade de subir que ele nem perceberá a dor.A única coisa que o atrapalhava era pura dificuldade de superar sua própria força e peso.Quando finalmente Duo chega ao topo ele olha para a sua frente com o coração cheio de coragem e confiança, não pensando duas vezes o garoto pula o muro.Quando o ato é feito um alto alarme toca, e luzes vermelhas rondam o local.Duo não tem nem tempo pra pensar. Ele sai correndo defendendo sua vida, tiros são disparados contra ele, mas Duo corre com toda as forças que tem, ele ouve pessoas gritando, gente correndo e tiros muitos tiros vindo em sua direção.O piloto ainda correndo tira sua arma do bolso da calça, mas ele se atrapalha ao pega-la na mão e a derruba "Merda...."Duo fala para ele mesmo, em uma voz reprovadora.Os tiros começam a aumentar, e Duo sente seu corpo cansado. "Não! Eu não posso desistir..." Ele aperta o passo apesar de suas pernas quase não estarem mais respondendo seus comandos.Mais tiros voam em direção ao garoto, Duo ainda correndo abaixa a cabeça, não agüentando mais o som de disparos, e desejando para que pare.O piloto arregala os olhos, quando sentem sua perna sendo atingida, mais assim mesmo ele continuara a correr.Lágrimas de dor e medo saem dos olhos do garoto quando ele sente outro tiro em sua outra perna.*Eu vou morrer...* Era a única coisa que Duo conseguirá pensar naquele momento, conforme ele sente suas pernas destroçando internamente, ele ouve mais disparos e juntos com os som de disparos, mais lágrimas saem de seus olhos azuis violeta *...sem ver Heero...* As pernas de Duo agora começavam a falhar e tremer, ele não conseguia mais correr como antes, a dor que ele estava sentido na perna era muito forte, Duo estava praticamente arrastando suas pernas, de alguma forma.O piloto da uma breve olhada para trás e vê rastros de sangue atrás de si. *Por favor alguém me ajude...eu não quero morrer.*Duo fecha os olhos com força e continua correndo como pode, suas esperanças estavam chegando ao fim, junto com a resistência de suas pernas e de seu corpo.O garoto abre os olhos, agora não corria mais e sim se arrastava, com os olhos embaçados, ele não acredita no que vê, o piloto arregala os olhos inchados. *Mas como?* O que Duo veia era sua salvação, um cano de passagem de ar, para sua sorte ele estava aberto, era muita sorte mesmo, Duo sem ter tempo para pensar, sobe dentro com a ajuda das mãos.Ele se senta fechando a passagem, já que a tampa estava ao seu lado.Duo fica imobilizado, a única coisa que escutava era seu coração, que ainda batia acelerado, e gritos vindo do lado de fora.Duo só consegue relaxar depois de uns vinte minutos, quando os gritos diminuíam e não a correria havia acessado.O garoto finalmente consegue soltar um suspiro, que estava engasgado em sua garganta, e entre seus lábios sai um pequeno sorriso. "Nossa...ainda estou vivo..." A expressão de Duo era de muito cansada, porém satisfeita, ele passa a mão em seu rosto e daí percebe e quanto tinha corrido, apesar de já ter passado bastante tempo, seu rosto ainda estava encharcado e quente.O piloto olha para o lado, e se assusta ao ver o tamanho da possa de sangue que rondava sua perna, além de uma fratura exposta nela.Duo ergue as sobrancelhas ironizando sua própria situação "Mas que beleza...". Depois de uma ou duas horas, os barulhos finalmente se silenciam por completo.Nesse tempo Duo ficará paralisado, com medo de ser pego, a maior sorte do garoto não foi encontrar a passagem de ar, e sim porque os melhores soldados da base, estavam em uma missão ao longe, bem na hora em que Duo invadirá o lugar.Sua perna começa a arder, a esquerda tinha sido apenas uma bala de raspão, mas na direita, a bala havia perfurado sua pele, e ainda se encontrava lá dentro, fora que na correria, Duo havia torcido esta e por causa do grave ferimento feito pela bala, seu osso acabou se elevando pra fora.O ferimento começa arder mortalmente, o garoto se vê obrigado a rasgar um pedaço da blusa deixando uma parte da barriga de fora, e a fazer um pequeno curativo nela.Depois de um longo tempo, Duo começa a ficar inquieto lá, e por isso ele resolve se locomover lentamente.Duo se rasteja, quando para de repente e se questiona. *O que eu estou fazendo?* A expressão da sua face muda e ele fica distante. *O que eu procuro?* Uma lágrima sae de seus olhos tão sofridos.*Heero...sim é ele quem eu procuro.Mas será que Heero faz idéia do que estou fazendo por ele?Será que ele ao menos sente algo por mim?Será que ele ainda é capaz de sentir depois que veio pra cá?E o que eu sinto por ele?Ele é meu amigo, mas....o que eu sinto por ele é muito forte pra ser uma simples amizade...e.....eu queria tanto que ele me abraçasse....que ele me tocasse....me sentisse.....por inteiro....e....* Duo balança a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos de sua mente. "Ei Duo para de pensar besteiras, e agora não é ora pra pensar."O piloto continua então a se locomover.Por muito tempo Duo se arrasta sem rumo.Apesar de estar se arrastando e estar praticamente deitado, as pernas de Duo, que já não estavam boas, começam a atrofiar, o garoto sente uma necessidade mutua de estica-las, já que lá não dava pra fazer isso direito.Duo para um pouco, e tentando se distrair e esquecer o incomodo das pernas, pega em sua mochila um chocolate, ele se senta e começa a come-lo, Duo devora todo ele, e quando estava saboreando-o em seus dedos, lambendo-os, ele percebe no cano pequenos furinhos que davam uma pequena visão da parte de fora.Duo olha fixamente para os pequenos buraquinhos e ao terminar de lamber os dedos a vontade compulsiva de esticar as pernas volta.Ele põem a mão sobre a boca roendo seus dedos machucados, já que não tinha mais unhas, o garoto percebe que bem em baixo dele tem uma passagem para a parte de fora dos canos.Duo dá uma olhadinha pra parte de fora, percebendo que não havia ninguém atualmente no local, e que o silêncio prevalecia lá.O piloto não resiste e abrindo grade ele cai para fora.Duo se senta, e encostando em uma pilastra, se esticando inteiro.Ele se espreguiça com os braços, fazendo um alto bocejo e fechando os olhos.O garoto se manteve lá durante uns 15 minutos, esquecendo da vida, até que um som o assusta, fazendo-o acordar, eram passos.Sim passos, Duo fica paralisado e percebe que os passos iam em sua direção, não eram simples passos, eram passos firmes e sólidos, os passos viam com uma precisão exata, um atrás do outro, pareciam que tinham sido coreografados.Duo consegue sair do transe e vagarosamente, ele se esconde atrás da mesma pilastra em que estava encostado.Feito isso, o garoto tem uma vontade incontrolável de olhar quem era a pessoa que estava vindo, Duo da uma pequena espiadinha.Dos mesmos olhos em que ele vê a pessoa se aproximando.... saem lágrimas. *Não pode ser...* Duo olha fixamente quase não acreditando no que virá, mas a imagem que seus olhos lhe transmitiam não deixava dúvidas, sim era *...Heero....* Mas ele estava diferente, parecia uma máquina, ou um robô....O rosto de seu amigo estava muito frio e sem expressão, seus olhos pareciam congelados, não transmitiam sentimentos algum, e os passos que ele dava eram estranhos, apesar de não estar, parecia que Heero pisava sobre cubos de gelo.A impressão que dava é que o piloto Wing havia sido programado.  
  
Duo inconscientemente se esconde quando Heero começa a chegar mais perto dele.Ele o espiã e o vê, entrando em uma porta e fechando-a com em precisão, sem se quer olhar ao seu redor.Duo acompanha a cena, e ainda fica no local parado observando a porta que Heero havia acabado de entrar.O garoto de tranças abaixa a cabeça, escondendo um olhar triste que estava estampado em seu rosto. *Heero...* Ele fica um tempo assim até que de repente ele levanta a cabeça, dando um sorriso de lado. "Enfim eu consegui....achei o Hee-chan..."Dos lábios de Duo sae um sorriso, inocente e feliz, que mostrava todo a sua satisfação de ter reencontrado seu amigo, Duo vira um pouco os olhos ficando meio vesguinho, dando uma expressão infantil em seu rosto.O garoto então, entra de novo no cano, agora mais confiante. "Deixo ver....se a porta fica a minha direita....então... acho que só pegar a direita e ir reto mesmo" Duo engatinha sobre os canos, prestando muita atenção nos locais.O garoto então chega a um lugar escuro e vê Heero, ele abre um sorriso lindo e seus olhos começam a brilhar mais que dois vaga-lumes.Duo observa Heero por um buraquinho.O piloto Wing estava em um quarto quase sem luz, no quarto também não tinha muita coisa: tinha um colchão no chão, um guarda-roupa sem porta, um lençol, uma almofada e uma banheira com água, que ficava bem abaixo a entrada de Duo para o quarto.Os olhos do garoto de trança não perdia um movimento se quer que Heero realizasse, Heero estava parado a frente um relógio, observando seus ponteiros, quando o ponteiro indicou 10 horas em ponto, ele rapidamente se livra de sua roupa, e deita com o corpo quase nu, exceto pela cueca que cobria suas partes intimas, ao ver seu amigo quase nu, Duo sente seu corpo se esquentar violentamente e ele começa a morder delicadamente seus lábios inferiores, o outro garoto fecha os olhos e automaticamente ou aparentemente dorme.Duo ainda o observava e estranhando o comportamento do outro sussurra para ele mesmo "Que coisa estranha..." Duo suspira fundo e se deita, ele se encolhe inteiro, já que o quarto do outro garoto parecia que era mais frio que os outros ambientes.Ao ver um buraquinho, Duo ainda deitado se arrasta para trás, ele move a cabeça tentando achar o outro garoto através do pequeno buraco, ao avista-lo, o garoto de trança abre um pequeno sorriso.Duo olha curiosamente pra Heero quando percebe que o outro estava com a face fechada. *Mas, o Heero...nunca dormia com essa expressão no rosto...porque ele esta assim agora.* Duo estranhava também que apesar do frio Heero não punha uma malha se quer sobre o corpo, o que parecia é que Heero, por dentro e por fora era feito de puro e simples gelo.Talvez Heero realmente tivesse virado gelo, talvez....mas uma coisa é certa, frios, eram os sentimentos que Heero carregava em si, perfeito e sólido, era o que o garoto tinha se transformado.Duo dá um sorriso irônico tirando esses pensamentos idiotas, como ele mesmo havia denominado, da cabeça. *Heero não vou deixar que nada mais nos separe, eu... prometo.* Duo deixa escapar de seus lábios um sorriso vindo dentro de seu coração, ele então entrelaça suas proprias mãos uma na outra, "Boa noite...Hee-chan.."Duo pronuncia essas palavras em uma voz doce, macia e sonolenta, o garoto acaba entrando no mundo dos sonhos enquanto observava o seu *....Hee-chan... *  
  
  
  
*Continua  
  
  
  
  
  
Finalmente, a continuação dessa fic, demoro mais tá aí viu?Pessoal!!!!!!!!POOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR MMMMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDEEEEEEMMMMMM CCCOOOMMMMEEENNNTTTÁÁÁRRRIIIOOOSS.Eu imploro!!!Suplico!!!Por favor...___ eu peço de joelhos...mandem comentários....nem se for com apenas uma palavra tipo (odiei) ou (adorei), sabi??mas mandem...vai...*snif*  
  
Obs:A todos que me mandaram comentários, Valeuuuuuuuuu!!!!Bigadãooooo Mesmooooo!!!Pra todos!!!!Beijusssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
by Chibi Shini-chan 


	4. O Quarto

O relógio desperta junto a Heero e Duo, que ao ouvir o outro garoto  
acordando, acabou acordando também.  
  
Estava muito frio, mas o corpo de Duo esquentou na hora, quando presenciou  
Heero tirando sua cueca, ficando absolutamente sem nada.Os olhos do garoto  
se arregalam e ele sente seu corpo estremecer.  
  
Heero entra dentro da banheira molha o corpo e os cabelos, e com um  
sabonete ensaboa ambos.Em um rápido banho, ele sai e põem uma roupa que  
aparentava ser um uniforme.Parecia uma roupa de escoteiro, mais isso  
concerteza não era.  
Quando Heero sae, Duo finalmente respira com tranqüilidade, mais sua cabeça  
estava a mil, afinal o que era aquele estranho desejo que sentia?Duo ficava  
com um pouco de medo pois não fazia idéia do porque desses desejos que  
tinha.Na verdade não sabia nem direito como esse tipo de coisa funcionava  
com garotos, talvez pela sua infância ter sido passada em uma igreja.  
  
Ao ver o silencio mórbido do quarto, ele resolve descer com cuidado, pois  
sua perna ainda doía.Duo começa a fuçar nas coisas de Heero, mais por mais  
que procurasse não encontrava nada de...interessante.Duo observava a  
banheira em que Heero havia tomado banho, quando escuta um apito  
estridente, ele leva um susto tão grande acaba caindo dentro da banheira,  
se molhando inteiro."Mais que bosta!!" Duo que já estava com frio congela  
ao sentir aquela água invadindo sua pele.Mais ele se paralisa por completo  
quando escuta o barulho da porta abrindo, sim era Heero que entrava.E  
direcionava o olhar diretamente para Duo.O garoto de tranças não conseguia  
mover um músculo se quer. "He...ee..ro?"Duo pega fôlego ao ver o outro  
ainda parado o encarando, afinal por mais que ele proibirá a vinda dele o  
que ele iria fazer contra seu amigo? Duo então respira fundo e se  
levantando começa "Olha...Heero, eu...sinto muito, sei que não devia ter  
vindo...mais...eu....eu...estava com saudades...de...você, sabi como é?"  
Duo olha envergonhado para Heero e vai em direção a ele pondo sua mão em  
seu ombro. "Você me perdoa?" Heero olha para a mão de Duo e a pega, Duo  
abre um pequeno sorriso, mais ele é substituído por um olhar de muita  
dor.Heero torce a mão de Duo bruscamente até fazer o garoto cair de  
joelhos.Um sorriso irônico aparece no rosto do soldado perfeito e ele  
finalmente fala "Você deve ser o garoto invasor que estavam falando..."  
  
"O que esta acontecendo com você, Heero?Quase me matou de dor!"  
Heero observa Duo de cima para baixo. "Muito coragem a sua de entrar na  
base e ainda por cima no meu quarto."  
  
Duo começa a estranhar o garoto a sua frente que realmente estava mudado, e  
se arrasta para atrás, como modo de defesa. "Eu queria te apresentar à  
"alguns" amiguinhos meus, que tenho certesa que vão sentir um prazer enorme  
em te conhecer"  
Confuso Duo franze as sombrancelhas "O que?"  
  
*************************************************************************  
Quatre e Trowa observavam o céu cheio de estrelas da janela de Duo.Quatre  
suspeira e abaixando a cabeça "Eu estou tão preocupado..."  
  
"Já vai fazer uma semana que Duo partiu"  
"É...será que ele...foi pego, será que esta...morto?"  
"Eu não sei...mais temo uma coisa bem pior que poça acontecer."  
"O que?" Quatre fica intrigado pois nunca tinha pensado em "outras" coisas  
que poderiam acontecer ao amigo.  
"Ora Quatre...é como posso explicar..."  
"Fala logo esta me deixando nervoso" Quatre falava aflito  
"Bem...que...Duo, você sabe que onde Heero esta só tem homens certo?"  
"Sei...fala logo!"  
"Calma Quatre..."  
"Eu estou calmo."  
"Não esta não"  
"Trowa!"  
"Tá bom tá bom...o Duo como posso dizer ele é um tanto...assim...para  
soldados ele é um tanto..."  
O loirinho cruza os braços já perdendo a paciência "Não enrola..."  
"É...como posso...tentador!"  
Quatre olha com espanto para Trowa "Você gosta do Duo!?"  
Algumas lágrimas surgem no rosto de Quatre as primeiras de fúria, mais as  
outras de tristeza.Trowa percebe o mau feito mais, o corrigi na hora.  
"Quatre!Você esta entendendo tudo errado, não é esse ponto que eu quero  
chegar"  
"Como assim?" Em prantos o loirinho responde.  
Trowa segura carinhosamente o rosto molhado de Quatre. "Presta atenção, eu  
estou dizendo que Duo é atraente aos olhos alheios, mais não que eu goste  
dele, Duo esta sozinho lá ele você sabe, não tem malicia pra esse tipo de  
coisa, entende a gravidade que isso tem?"  
Quatre para e tenta juntar os  
fatos.Homens...Duo...selas...inocência...corpo...fome.Ao captar a mensagem  
de Trowa, Quatre abaixa a cabeça tentando pensar. "Trowa...isso...isso é  
terrível, o que vamos fazer?"  
"Infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada."  
"O Duo eu tenho certeza nunca fez isso, e eles vão---"  
"Eu sei é horrível a única coisa que podemos fazer é rezar pra Heero volte  
a sua consciência e o ajude...mais isso é algo...impossível"  
  
*Continua...  
Pra quem achou que eu tinha morrido....pois bem...mais, ressuscitei para  
continuar essa fic!!!!!Que na minha opinião, é a melhor que já fiz  
^^"...Espero que vocês tenham gostado da continuação...bom não se esqueçam  
de por comentários!!!!Se não eu vou desanimar de novo!!!  
By Chibi Shini-chan 


End file.
